


Winter responses

by bluekidneys



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Family Secrets, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Lies, Manipulation, Multi, Slow Build, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekidneys/pseuds/bluekidneys
Summary: "The clans are just labels..." said Mitsuki, doubtful to continue at the expense of his curiosity.Mitsuki, doubtful if he found the value of his will, will be willing to follow her along with his Sun and Sarada. Behind Kohoha and his father, Orochimaru, he will look for clues about himself if he has a clan like the rest of the current generation, and like his father and a retired spy; he will look for everything within his reach what is Mitsuki, being from an origin, an artificial life.Over the course of winter, he hopes that the snow will be able to melt every secret.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, light Au without altering important events of its chronology.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Fall answers

The day is warm, almost as unreal in the middle of the barren autumn without color, soon winter will eliminate any trace of fertility in Konoha. Any apex of the most beautiful flowers, presuming their most beautiful nuances, will die alongside the sun's rays, under the moon's charm. The wind licked the few leaves, the good summer weather was laconic in the blink of an eye.

Appropriately some establishments have already shown the public festive ornaments for the next festivals, which, shortly; They will give life to such a withered atmosphere. In these times of peace, so relatively serene and deafening, civilians and ninjas have the opportunity to coexist without major concerns. Threats from past generations were controlled and liquidated, everything is at peace and, for previous generations, it is even strange.

In the case of the most recent, ignorance is the best method. Being a ninja is no longer a major risk, or an obligation to expose yourself to daily danger. Undoubtedly there will be riots in the future, but at the moment, there are no pending.

"The Uchiha clan is so _powerful_ " Boruto began, despite Sarada's look of discontent, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed." Byakugan is one of the most powerful doujutsus today."

Sarada smiled without grace.

"Well, I mean, there aren't many Uchiha to _solve that_."

"The Uchiha clan had great members in the past" Mitsuki said, remembering everything of his father had shared and, somehow, they both shared curiosity in that clan. "The Sharingan has great abilities in the genjutsu, Boruto, although the Byakugan does not spend so much chakra, the Sharingan is able to anticipate movements of his opponent, and can even evolve into other doujutsu."

"Are you a walking encyclopedia or what?" Sarada laughed impressed, adjusting her glasses without magnification.

Mitsuki remained silent without fully understanding the comparison, however, by inertia he nodded doubtfully.

"It's not very impressive" Boruto said, not quite convinced, "Sasuke is amazing, but it's too much power for a single clan."

"Literally, it was extinct thanks to the Sharingan. My father wanted that power in the past." Mitsuki commented innocently with a harmless smile.

Sarada muttered awkwardly, she still didn't have all the knowledge she wanted to know. Even after having met her father, doubts of the past could never be resolved under an enigmatic gaze without losing his composure. No one besides his mother and the Hokage had the truth in their minds. Mitsuki seemed to know a lot, saying it casually.

"What about you?" Boruto was prompted to ask because of curiosity, when the silence was molded in a tense way, "almost everyone has a clan, does Orochimaru not ...?"

Sarada left her tense position for a thinker, taking refuge in her thoughts. She knew a lot, in her spare time, in addition to the Uchiha, she had read about other almost extinct clans such as the Uzumaki and their skills in hand seals, sealing and large chakra reserves, capable of supporting the nine-tailed beast like one of his greatest achievements in history. Others, such as Senju and how Tsunade was the only one known so far, if Mitsuki had no last name, was it concealed on purpose or genuinely had no idea of it? Either way, she considered both options.

"No ..." he said monotonously, uncertain, "I don't know."

His teammates were waiting for a juicy secret, Mitsuki at this point was still mysterious as to its existence. Since Boruto observed another form of him in a large tube with nutrient liquid and suspended in it, he knew that he had not seen everything.

Boruto remained silent, trying to get clues. It was true, not even in the school documents was his last name. In none, in addition; it was true that he never saw someone like the Sannin before, not even an identical replica like Mitsuki and his brothers.

"And ... would you like to know?" Sarada said slowly, leaving her thoughts aimlessly, without clues.

Mitsuki waited more than he expected, even after returning to Konoha when he sought his identity or the being that was supposed to arrive, artificially, with a mind of his own and endowed with better knowledge than the average, even being a being not entirely human, curiosity could never be consumed, as well as knowing about its Sun when it saw its image for the first time or knowing who it was and, perhaps, was still not entirely convinced.

"Clans are just labels ..." Mitsuki said, after seconds based on yes and no. Possibly he too. "I had never thought about it before, my father ... never mentioned it."

Not even, he said that gender didn't matter if his only vision was to unravel every strand of secrecy in the world, just that. Then, a clan, did not know if he should anticipate a response in no interest or not at all, hidden in an enigmatic smile and bright gold eyes. As usual and at some point, exasperating. Not knowing anything, I could say that I shared some traits in knowing what the immaterial is composed of, the feelings and emotions of any human being; but he was not and, secretly thinking that that was reserved for himself, Mitsuki was still unable to reveal what he was. And his father, Orochimaru, was not very helpful in being so liberal with his destiny, Mitsuki thought that if he had never been a criminal cornered in the village he founded, he could live daily without excuses. But unfortunately, he didn't have the luck of his teammates or his generation in total.

"He may not know it either."

"You're right", said Sarada.

"I suppose" Mitsuki confirmed. "I can ask him."

"It's the best" his partner agreed, adjusting her glasses. Sighing, she stood between them, ready to go home.

"Yes."

"Sarada" Boruto said, making her look back. "You should ask your father, right? It was his student."

Sarada pondered a moment, thinking about the possible options. Knowing it, his answers could be summed up in metaphors with a meaning without the intention of saying it, as if there was no reason to explain it in peacetime. And her first impression with the Sannin, was not to please. Sarada thought about how strange he looked, in addition to seeing embryos developing in her capsules. She knew that his methods had not changed at all, just as they narrated the books he documented about important figures on the Leaf.

She could have avoided the proposal, but was unable to see the silent plea in Mitsuki's eyes, bright with curiosity.

"Okay ..." she replied, not quite convinced, Mitsuki smiled discreetly. She couldn't help sharing the same gesture. "We'll meet again, then, I'll tell you what I know."

"We look like spies, 'ttebasa" said Boruto, laughing, breaking the tension.

The last leaves of the trees flew by the wind, and Sarada decided to follow them after saying goodbye lower than the air. Hoping to meet her parents for dinner, and not knowing what could be the most casual way to start a conversation with a former criminal, so normal. She walked without pressure, listening to the dry leaves under his feet.

Boruto sat up, starving, ready for some new hamburger with its extravagant acid and spicy combinations, thinking of inviting Mitsuki, with his stray look between mental gaps, so focused on what he will say with his father when he has the opportunity to visit him with Hokage's consent.

"Hey, Mitsuki ..." Boruto shook, taking him by the thin shoulders.

"What happens?"

"What would you think of a hamburger?" He suggested smiling, pointing sideways at the restaurant.

He knew that Mitsuki didn't eat anything all day and night, but he lost nothing by trying to distract him from his monotonous life within his sterile apartment. Empty and lonely, without the company of anyone, besides the little cat.

"Or what would you prefer? Yakisoba bread?"

"It is enough for me to be with you, Boruto" Mitsuki replied, losing any trace of remaining immersed in his psyche.

Boruto gave a crooked smile, accustomed to his honest answers. After all these years, Mitsuki didn't change much. The new generation was fourteen, some had matured a little, others, on the other hand; they were intact from their ascents to genin and the few who had so far surpassed the upper rank. Mitsuki was considered a jounin rank, but the council and Naruto, after he attacked several to look for something as small as his will; He made many consider his purpose in the village.

They did not distrust him, although they should be prevented. He heard his father say that Mitsuki was a constant alert for the council, rejecting in some part his place on the Leaf. It was even suggested to ANBU; but, they wouldn't say it out loud so that even the birds would be able to listen, however, they said they didn't want a second Orochimaru in the village or a Kabuto working for him. Reasons to distrust the snake were so many that many questioned Naruto as Hokage and his permission to Mitsuki.

"Hamburgers are fine" said Uzumaki, diverting the boy's attention.

Mitsuki nodded, he didn't care much, if his Sun was with him, the rest lost value.

He thought that, when he returned to the Sound on a weekend, he would casually ask how Sarada would do it. Difficult, but not impossible if he chose the words indicated without looking suspicious in the eyes of liquid gold. Penetrating and mysterious, despite a supposed friendly and jovial face, his mind did not mature with the new generation. He would not do it, Orochimaru lived for himself and no one else, since long ago, a habit that was never undone.


	2. Chapter 2: equinox responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I think I'll publish a new chapter almost every month because the school consumes me
> 
> Hope you like the chapter, maybe something boring but other more important appearances will come

The edge of the kunai reverberated between each slip, furrowing the low intensity wind with dust particles and small fractions of golden and orange leaves. Almost anxiously, Sarada continued at a slow pace, each blade under her feet cracked to the rhythm of her heart's rapid movement. She constantly asked herself, how could she be able to start a simple conversation of a criminal? How? She was more than ever determined to do it, somehow, she felt a connection with Mitsuki, as well as an electric shock of ephemeral seconds.

She understood in a way, concepts such as a family and its isotope nucleus, and concepts such as a clan were complicated to define and feel part of them. She hated her fan clan, she wondered if Mitsuki's clan had any relationship with snakes; did not find the hypothesis crazy because of the unusual characteristics of Orochimaru, Mitsuki did not share them in its entirety, but his natures and low instincts of predator. At the beginning of the academy, it was possible to see a successful snake in his movements gracefully during the battle.

No, she would not be able to try to betray his trust. She would help him unravel every secret as minimal as a cell, she would do it with nothing in return. As the team they were, especially Boruto tried successfully to make Mitsuki feel part of his family. He said it once: "Not all families should share blood, Mitsuki is part of mine." It was certainly deafening to hear him that way, taking him as someone else, like the first Mitsuki he met before leaving the village.

Sun and Moon, never again interposed an invisible and impenetrable barrier of their confidence. Complementing each other, in search of the eclipse. Either one of them, she was designated to Earth and really did not affect her, was the mediator between them, accompanying her in their endless orbits.

When she walked more time towards home, she noticed the lights off. Making her wonder why, she ran to the door and the handle was sealed. Possibly, neither would be at home. That was a pleasant feeling of relief, could think more about the possible issues. How is the Sound? She thought, why is there no more genin there? She tried to formulate and combine the words in the exact mixture, adding the indicated condiments. But she failed, her sharpness returned in the form of betrayal.

"Mama may be working" she muttered slowly, heading where she mentioned. And, sighing loudly, she kept the kunai on her left side. "Papa hasn't been home for a couple of weeks ..."

It was possible to take overtime in her work, now that Sakura decided to have apprentices, her time was reduced to nothing. Exposing the art of healing in her hands, it is considered as the medical pride of the Leaf, together with Tsunade and her valuable rules, which currently remain in force and intelligently applied in each new team that must be together as a union. Mitsuki managed to fail in the union, it was for Tsunade a surprise received in anger to know whose son he was. That, and for more reasons, Sarada was impatient with a bad feeling. What will Mitsuki do in the end of the week? Can he achieve a goal? She had to left any question she evoked in any glimpse of a vortex, repeating things over and over again, endlessly.

She entered through the glass doors and walked down narrow aisles and high stairs. There were elevators; she did not need them anyway. The pastel colors on the walls received it with warmth and a serene feeling, occasionally some parchment with Japanese proverbs directed towards medicine. She quietly looked doubtfully over the windows with a golden light, emitted in uniform rays over the bamboo curtains. She could gently hear her mother's voice, concentrated on paperwork if she was not in a medical operation or any other activity that required the use of her healing hands. She was not able to hear another voice, she would reasonably be speaking by telephone.

"Sarada", a recognized voice greeted warmly behind her.

"Good evening, Shizune" she replied with an almost imperceptible bow.

"Are you looking for Sakura?" She asked, looking at the curtains in an intense yellow light. With several scrolls and other documents circled in her arms. "Recently she left the medical room, she should be here or in the office."

"That's right" she said, approaching the door determined to knock. "I see...", she turned in her direction.

"I suppose she has free time, you should come in anyway" she said, walking a few steps. "She'll soon end her turn and go home."

"All right". She agreed with a nod, taking the handle, "good bye, thanks."

"Well, I have to go" she held the documents firmly. "Good bye, Sarada, see you later". A smile appeared in her face.

The heels echoed in echo as it was lost in its opposite direction, finally turning to the right, toward the stairs that lead on the lower floors through the waiting room and the main door that Sarada entered.

When she turned and the small sound indicated that she was not secured with locks, she entered slowly. Sakura spoke some last words and then put the phone in its proper place. Later, she returned to writing based on black ink: Nanae, Kaede, Kaito, Akira. Writing down names in the medical records, in the corresponding cells. And, in a soft moment, pink eyelashes under greenish eyes made their way to capture her image. Quickly, a welcoming smile adorned her face.

"Sarada ..." second time in such a short span of hearing her name in a warm hue. "I was about to go home, work has exhausted me", she stretched her legs in search of mobility in poor circulation.

Sarada denied. "I just went looking for you, the lights at home were off" she approached a little, noting the enough decoration of traditional medical symbols. An overwhelming amount of little Buddhas with smiling expressions and kanji in their stomachs. "Won't papa come today?" She asked with the throbbing in her throat.

This time it was Sakura's turn to deny, getting up and getting rid of her impeccable white robe. She folded her limbs on the desk. And, on a scroll with a sealing jutsu; she kept her belongings without any inconvenience. She took the keys, and blew the last sticks of incense about to be consumed.

"We're going? I'm hungry" Sakura commented, one hand on her belly. Sarada agreed in a chuckle, turning off the buzzing lights.

The darkness enveloped them both, the keys closed the door and they walked towards the same direction in which Shizune went minutes ago. They went down the high stairs, listening to another set of voices on the lower floors, between nurses and other doctors. Some patients also in the waiting room, said goodbye to the vast majority shaking her hand in the distance, Sarada, meanwhile; remained in an intact reserve.

The sky still had soft brushstrokes of shades equal to the seasonal leaves, only with a lovely pink in the highest points of the clouds. There were no more sun rays, not the heat of his presence, the black color prevailed in greater depth. A few stars were woven without a special pattern, the moon did not bathe the Leaf with silver light tonight and the darkness was more menacing than days ago. The thickest clouds were crowned thanks to the wind, moving in lazy ways.

Just as it was common, she could see some villagers placing a series of lights with autumnal motifs and colors. Radiating a homely look. The garlands also took place in view next to the clouds, the artificial lights of clear color were the center of attention for the winged insects, dancing around in search of the nectar of light and pure white, blinding. Other lights at the ends mixed with the others, the sound of grilled meat or pasta was the delicacy to her stomach and ears. Sakura seemed to notice it and stopped looking for her wallet on the sealed parchment which reappeared in a blow.

"Mama?" Asked Sarada, confused. Stopping with her hands on her waist. "Home is a few blocks ahead ..."

"We'll eat today ... away from home!" She announced raising her fist, Sarada made a face of shame. Choosing the nearest restaurant. Without thinking twice, Sarada continued between the posts, entering the nearest.

She pushed the fabric with inscribed characters and the sweet aromatic smell of meat and other spices was total glory. There were already several diners at their respective tables or the bar directly towards the cook dressed in black and a spatula in his right hand. Sakura chose a nearby table too, taking place on the left side. Sarada, on the other hand, chose her in the corner.

Despite the modern look of these days like hamburgers, some restaurants retained archaic and traditional designs. In this case, rice paper walls in oak patterns, there were also scrolls with paintings inspired by myths and legends that turned out to be omens of antiquity. She highlighted the paintings with vivid and old colored ink, with figures in full motion, as in a battle. This specific one contained a snake fighting with a huge toad and a slug as an ally, Sarada swallowed hard, as a remarkable and unwanted signaling. It was a relief that Sasuke was not here.

"Have you thought about what to choose, Sarada?" She asked, removed the pink hair from her forehead with the violet badge in the center.

Zoning, she forgot the reptiles and amphibians in struggle. When she looked closely, they were other drawings. The paranoia was taking place, what annoyance.

"Y ... yes ... sure" she sighed, looking at the menu written on another paper on the wall. She resumed the place of her glasses and chose ramen, with nothing special.

"I don't know if ... I'd choose some ramen ... or something simple like chicken teriyaki or yakisoba ...", she said, at intervals, choosing the most desirable.

"I chose ramen" she said.

"Ramen will be" Sakura said wistfully, "as in the old days."

Sarada without realizing it, there were already a couple of twin bowls on the table. She was so thoughtful and absent that she did not even have to notice when someone took the orders. Chicken ramen and seasoned with seaweed, chives and, a cooked egg lay in half. The chopsticks separated in a dry moment, it was not enough to wait longer and enjoy the dishes.

"Thanks for the food" they both expressed, in their own way.

Doubting whether to make her thoughts sonic, Sarada declined in her dinner for a few seconds. She left the chopsticks embedded in the curls of the noodles and spoke firmly.

"Mama ..." she began, drawing Sakura's attention, "is it possible that other clans have become extinct in ancient times ...?"

Sakura hesitated, but not nervously. Simply without knowing someone else with relevance or if indeed they all died, and with their relationship with medicine, she replied: "Clan Uzumaki and Yakushi, I suppose."

"Yakushi?" Sarada said curiously.

"Yes, as far as I know." A hand rested on her chin. "They were skilled in healing techniques in medical ninjutsu and chakra control, and element ..."

"Yang element" Sarada responded smoothly, like being in the academy.

"You know very well" she praised. "Did you want to know about this clan?"

Sarada shrugged hesitantly. She didn't know, but the information, until the most recent, was useful.

"And ... are they related to any particular invocation? Maybe snakes ...?" She asked questioningly, placing both elbows on the table.

Sakura indicated her weird look, raised an eyebrow. Almost in suspicion, she knew she saw Orochimaru in his own den with Sasuke, Naruto and Chouchou. In search of other answers without a clear background, now, in aid to Mitsuki. It was complicated. In addition to a few, nobody knew that Kabuto ran the orphanage with his adopted brother, exiled in his home, deprived of his freedom because of his crimes like the sannin. And in fact, due to Orochimaru's condition, he demanded the anonymity of his former right hand to avoid severe complications for the Leaf.

"It could be their emblem" she said, still with a hidden feeling. "What is the interest with snakes?"

Since Orochimaru began his clandestine investigations and was considered a criminal of the highest rank: S; the symbol of the white snakes went from good fortune and prosperity to bad luck and coming damage. Also the totally circular rainbows were coming from bad times, which, precisely; one was formed the day when for the first time: Mitsuki left his container to wake up in the real world outside his shell.

"Oh no. It's nothing", she said simply, camouflaged, or false annoyance, "I just ask, mama, there's nothing to worry about."

" _Sarada_ ..." Sakura warned, leaning on the table.

"Where's papa?"

"He's guarding the border with Sound" she said intentionally, which was true, just because of a new curiosity.

"Hope he come back soon ..."

She turned her attention to food, almost empty and few vegetables on the surface of the yellow liquid. Sakura, not yet convinced, and suspicious; she finished her dinner, occasionally drinking green tea. In the end, she paid with a hundred coins and a low value ticket. The dinner was austere; but deliciously homely.

She thought for a fraction of a second: Sarada plans to seek power in white snakes? Will she follows Sasuke's steps, one way or another? Not at all and, in fact, the thought that Sarada feared. Sakura also doubted it, but being prevented was better as soon as possible. It was a stupid idea.

"Sarada" she called softly. Forgetting any apex that evoked imminent suspicion.

The black-haired Uchiha wandered a little before glancing at her, muttering that she was listening to her mother.

"No, nothing" contradicts her original words.

This time, Sarada hid it more naturally unlike her mother, she suspects it. And she felt that she exaggerated a little, but more promising times of peace were baffling for everyone. Without the danger of the past.

[...]

"Mitsuki, you look paler today" Boruto said, joking, intending to capture his attention in a blind spot. Lost in his own reflection on the winding water of the river.

The hum of the insects and the croaking of the toads chanted in a colorless night. Some stars were woven fragilely, twinkling in soft interstellar beats, thousands of light years away. Boruto could say that the night was beautiful, but Mitsuki, on the other hand, did not usually find beauty in things. His rational mind was not prepared to filter, mix and clarify his emotions with his surroundings. In his eyes, things and people only had names.

But, except for Boruto who, inexplicably when he experienced dreams in the corners of his mind. He was able to evoke in beauty, it was confusing trying to explain and justify it, however he thought about it. And he had no intention of changing that thought about it.

Any hint of beauty was based on the science of life, almost philosophically by his father. But Mitsuki did not care about anything other than Boruto ... his Sun. He believed, then, that the Sun should be beautiful.

"Boruto ...", the aforementioned turned, hoping to see him more serene. "Today you look more blond."

And strangely, not because their gestures are, at all. Just because of how unusual it is, almost like witnessing a solar eclipse or the veil of a shooting star, Mitsuki laughed a little, silently.

As if it had been the funniest joke ever told.

It was encouraging for Boruto to see, so significant and, for a few seconds, see Mitsuki's feelings. As an ordinary human being, he would like moments like these to happen more often; but he could not change his original essence. Mitsuki was him, just him and he never disliked him. On the contrary, it was great to have an opposite side, almost like Sasuke and his father, Naruto.

"Burgers were great, right?"

Not long ago they finished their respective fast-food dinners, Mitsuki as always, ate in small quantities. Vitamins and other amino acids are more than enough and essential to survive, contained in small capsules of transparent and ocher color. Smelly, like any drug.

Only eat eggs, scrambled eggs.

"They were, yes."

Boruto, not very convinced, adds: "Are you still thinking about that? You should forget it for a moment", Mitsuki threw a rock into the water, splashing and distorting him reflections in the mirror. "I'm sure you'll think what to say, you shouldn't be so overwhelmed."

"You don't know him". This time, Boruto threw another rock, successfully touching the earth at the other end. "You don't know how it's, and history books are only part."

"I met him, a few moments" Mitsuki nodded, remembering those moments where he was wanted. Boruto continued, "and I know he doesn't speak easily, that's how it was."

"No one seems to help me, not even my own brother, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu ..."

Although Mitsuki was inexpressive most of the time, Boruto swore to hear the disappointment and anger contained in a monotonous voice, and yet, Mitsuki learned a lot since he left Sound.

"They tricked me" Mitsuki added. "... I thought he was on my side, my father erased every one of my memories in the past, not him."

"Your brother?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"I fear he can do it again ... I still want to know who I'm and what I'll be". Looking for someone to listen to him, without judging him by past actions, "and I don't want to forget you."

To him, his Sun. He was afraid to feel so empty, in his own heartless home. Based on manipulation, 'You just have to do what I tell you, like my son' generations of bitter drinks of medication never erased the phrase in his mind. 'Come, Mitsuki'. Or the other voice, 'Your adult self says don't listen to it! Mitsuki!' And from that moment, he chose his own will. And he would be willing to do it.

"No, it won't happen" Boruto said confidently. "Never, and we'll never forget you, I promise you. Sarada and I promise you ..."

That day, it was special for Mitsuki. He was able to seal a promise, holding Boruto's hand. It was inevitable that his heart rate exploded in a matter of seconds, he would remember this promise of how it would take place. Still wrapped in the fabric of his sleeve.

He hoped that no trick with medicine would make him forget everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, see you, comments are appreciated to know if this has errors or virtues:)


	3. Chapter 3: sun responses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drawbacks arose, and must be resolved in the Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, again almost after a month. I really enjoyed writting this chapter about interactions of some old characters, in master-student

He walked slowly over the brown grass, looking through the strands of jet hair above his eyes. One gleaming with supernatural crimson shine, lurking any movement. Whatever the intention, between birds in full flight raising their wings to the wind or insects prostrating on tall stems. Buzzing in presence.

There was not much activity around him, a pair of sheltered ninjas remained in their positions behind large dimensions of rocks, looking for any individual or signs of any suspicious act that warranted intervention. So silent, the kunai set were in the hands of those men, he noticed that someone was missing among them.

However, his objective was located in the cave with no lighting. He could even hear the wail of the wind licking the edges of the rock. The Sound still retained a gloomy aspect despite the couple of decades that time passed, a somber aspect. Unlike other small villages, they had touches of color, giving the feeling of warmth. Instead, cold and violet colors were adopted to this day. Usually there were hardly ever voices, so lonely; the hiss of snakes accompanied the night, by the new presence in search of the master of the reptiles.

Sasuke continued without flinching at the gaze of the other guards in their defensive positions, alert for any disturbance. It was like being transported years ago when he decided to leave Konoha in search of power for the brother who lived deceived. The first few meters of the hallway were the same as solid rock, occasionally the light of a candle's faint flame. The others, for their part, was to see the evolution of cold colors: hundreds of blue slabs imitating snake scales, they might think that the previous journey was a change of skin. Like the outside, the silence greeted him calmly (if he did not ignore the hum of the artificial lights and that of the machines behind the bright walls).

There were no voices, not even muttering. Or laughter like he was used to in the past; he found himself in the middle not knowing where to go. Or so he believed.

"We have enough reason to distrust you" argued a voice that was already familiar, but not from the one who was searching. "And I'll not leave my position until I know, Orochimaru. You are, in addition to your assistant, the only suspects", in the end, he stated stiffly. Almost exhausted from not getting the answers he wished he had.

"What a surprise, Sasuke" the rough voice behind him echoed thanks to the emptiness of the room, "we weren't expecting your visit at this hour, are you looking for me again in your old house?" He added wryly, smiling the same way.

Turning, he glimpsed the other man. This time with his hair down and a little messy, not bothering to tie it up and pick it up in a low ponytail. Almost reminiscent of his first impression of Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and his terrifying aura. Now, almost like a common civilian, and yet he knew that he should not be trusted despite his benevolent features. With light garments and some touches of violet in patterns on the edges of the yukata, without the rope on his waist.

"Naruto suspects you" he said directly. The sooner the interrogation ended, he could get home as soon as possible. "Do you have any relationship with the orphanage?"

Yamato sighed in surrender, Sasuke was a great help in this kind of delicate situation.

Orochimaru, for his part, listened in silence, not exactly out of respect, simply intrigued by the news that he could hardly find out if the exterior was far from his silhouette. He simply thought of the possibilities, it was more clear that in these decades he never had the opportunity to move considerable miles from his home, of course, the academy was a clear exception with the permission of the Hokage and the constant vigilance of Yamato.

" _Former assistant_ " Orochimaru clarified gracelessly, a little irritated, he had no ties to Kabuto but couldn't feel any concern about it.

Somewhat unsure that he would return to his old goals, but he completely ruled it out when he learned that the orphanage was reborn again with a homey and modern look as a whole, with large numbers of orphans after the war. Orochimaru knew that this would be the only place where Kabuto would return without considerable inconvenience; also punished for his actions in the past, both restricted from freedom.

"Are you involved? Answer me" Sasuke nodded monotonously.

"I can assure you that Yamato isn't incompetent" he spoke honestly, enjoying the adjective and the aforementioned frowned, "and he has witnessed every one of my movements" he assured, without breaking eye contact.

"Shadow clones, substitution?" Yamato suggested as a last resort.

"Mitsuki?" Sasuke said offensively, doubting the boy's actions as it had been in the past.

Immediately, although without losing his composure, Orochimaru sought to withdraw his son from the conversation: "I haven't spoken to him for a couple of months ago, however he has no direct relationship with my plans."

"What kind of plans are you hatching?" Yamato asked inquisitively.

"Speak, I must report everything to Naruto. My wife is also waiting at home", the Uchiha demanded, approaching menacingly.

"Always looking for answers" Orochimaru highlighted a hidden smile, still enjoying the tense atmosphere, "in addition to cloning and studying the cells of the first Hokage; I have no goal if I've already accomplished a large percentage of them" in the end, he raised his face arrogantly.

"That's it?" Yamato was incredulous.

"It's no coincidence that a child from the orphanage is lost and you are precisely cloning in your laboratory", Sasuke insisted, not convinced in any positive or possible sense. He took a few steps forward, still keeping his distance. "Kabuto, perhaps? Does he still work for you?"

"Does he, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru sighed with contempt and disappointment, anyway he had no intention of giving so many explanations if, in addition to Shin Uchiha or Mitsuki; none of the above was directly his fault, only a later tie.

"You may enter my laboratory and discover that everything that is there will not harm Konoha" he said slowly, pointing sideways at the place he mentioned, and then returned to the pair of men: "Children are no longer useful to me."

"What about your son?" His old student thought.

Yamato was uncomfortable, equally reserved. Sasuke felt the vestige of the chaste fangs on his neck, as an indelible reminder of the pain that sharpened there.

Almost amused, but not quite the same as it was when he tried to frighten the Leaf, Orochimaru would laugh outrageously if he had the chance, limiting himself to an enigmatic smile under his dark loose hair. Finally, the pair of ninjas gave up on continuing with the questions without concrete answers.

"This doesn't mean this is over" Yamato said, then walked a few steps toward the entrance behind him.

The same enigmatic and stoic expression, of Orochimaru and Sasuke respectively, remained for a few seconds until gradually fading. Afterward, they alone were alone —if Jūgo and Log were left aside—, in addition to the many snakes at their feet, with such high numbers that Sasuke was tempted to step on them.

"You already know the rules, you cannot go out or have contact with the outside. Kabuto will also be questioned", Sasuke recalled, not looking at the sannin, who was still grimacing in disgust.

"Yes" he said, keeping his arms crossed, "either way, I'm still indebted to Naruto and my own life, I just couldn't carelessly throw all my knowledge away."

"Do you respect the Hokage or is it just for your convenience?" He questioned with intrigue, still stoic.

Beside him, Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke looked at him askance.

"In addition to the third, no other Hokage has harmed the village so much" he explained, remembering his sacrifice with impunity for all the bad decisions of the past and seeing Sasuke only alive was one of them, "Naruto is soft, I could say that corrupt in a certain way period, accepting children of former criminals in the academy. But I'm in debt."

"Well" he replied, he understood what lay ahead in the interests of his former teacher, "if there's another lost child in Konoha, we will take drastic measures."

"I don't see why not, at least Naruto knows how to keep the village safe."

"Right."

Gradually, the black color of his hair and cape mixed with the shadows as he headed down the dark hallway, where he initially entered. The hisses of the snakes faded a little.

"Karin sent greetings to you, she'll give you other glasses when she returns" Orochimaru said, also walking away towards the light of the opposite corridor towards his room or the laboratory.

He distinguished the crimson glow of the Sharingan and the purplish color of the Rinnegan; disappearing in a blink of approval. Before returning to the nothingness of the darkness and listening to the last steps until the wind from outside consumed the noise.

_[...]_

"Any advance?" Naruto questioned, leaning back on his elbows on the desk littered with documents and other papers.

"None" said Sai.

And Shikamaru at his side continued.

"Apparently they won't talk ... and that's a bummer" he complained lazily.

"Sasuke?" Said the Uzumaki.

Immediately, the Uchiha turned his attention to the blond-haired man. Almost as exhausted as everyone in this room, it really seemed that none of them knew exactly what happened to the boy.

"Nothing", he declared, "didn't display such suspicious behavior. And Yamato claimed not to have lost sight of his every move."

"What about the orphanage? No one is ready to ensure that Kabuto has not done something suspicious."

"Urushi, his brother, said that he has never left the orphanage since he took the place of 'Mother'..." Sai confessed everything he achieved today that, along with Ino, they were given the mission of guarding the Leaf border with the Sound like a cautious routine in addition to finding signs of the Otsutsuki, "not even to the garden. He is always in his room or in the main room, taking care of the children."

"Either way, he's in his room longer" Naruto commented, trying to analyze the situation.

"Like Orochimaru."

"Yes, Sasuke" Naruto admitted thoughtfully.

"We know that Itachi's genjutsu was effective" Sai added, still under Sasuke's low gaze, "and each of his actions has not caused anything dangerous to the Blade, quite the contrary."

"All this gives me a headache ..." Shikamaru murmured, one hand covering his face.

"Then should there be surveillance at the orphanage? Clones of Shin Uchiha are also there" suggested the most livid.

"Possibly" Shikamaru returned, "and a jounin should be in charge of watching."

"Kakashi is available" Sai mentioned. Noting that everyone in the room agreed, no one else was more than adequate.

"I'll send Kakashi a few nights a month" Naruto said, taking a sheet of paper and a pen, filling the sheet with the name of the ninja he copied by characters.

"Tomorrow would be appropriate" Sasuke suggested, carefully taking the report he wrote as part of that completed mission.

"Okay" Despite the situation, Naruto did not seem to change over time, nodding smiling and determined.

Then he took the small parchment tied with a green rope.

"Sakura is waiting for me at home" he said, as he moved toward the door, and the cloak stirred with the movement in tandem.

He heard some murmurs, drowned out by the depth of the hall. Possibly greeting Sakura back and Sarada too.  
Sasuke had no idea what it could be but, judging by the position of the moon in a starless sky because of artificial lighting; in the Sound everything could be seen with absolute clarity, even the remnants of the Milky Way and other shooting stars, sliding through the clouds.

Sasuke walked to the hospital in search of his wife, noticing the decorations and other lightless bulbs, turned off in anticipation of the special day. There were still other voices inside their houses or in the next bars and restaurants, when he noticed the hospital miles ahead, he ran in a hurry without causing the slightest noise between the rocks and small leaves; he jumped onto the ceiling and it was a big surprise to notice that Sakura's office was not on and her voice was not even heard.

Disappointed, he jumped back to the ground and ran to his house. With the light on the door on, they were probably both asleep already and there would be no one to greet him warmly. With some difficulty, he reached for the keys in the pocket inside his cloak, opened the door, and the creaking echoed widely due to the silence beyond the grave. He closed the door on his back, turned on the lights, and found a plate of stew, already cold.

He did not express it correctly, but a lively feeling of gratitude hit him without warning. In addition to a small note:

_"シ チ ュ ー と ト マ ト!"_

_(Stew and tomatoes)._

  
And of course with the indisputable letter of Sakura in pink.

It was not at all lonely sitting unaccompanied and with his own chopsticks and plate on the table, Sasuke felt it a shame to return to the border as soon as possible in search of the Otsutsuki or other anomalies and still the small plate and sliced tomatoes was total glory.

_[...]_

Outside, running through the forest and the wind sliding down his face and eyelashes, he promised to return home as soon as possible, he would wait tonight for his wife and daughter. He had no surprises prepared in advance, he was just eager for their companies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you liked:)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at dawn, I was thinking about what would happen to Mitsuki besides wanting to know what or who it is. Why not a clan?
> 
> Well, that's why I decided to write it.


End file.
